Stepping Into Hell
by WolfMan751
Summary: The academy and the group is cursed so that upon death, their souls are sent into the fiery pit. On a mission to save one of their own they truly are stepping into hell. AU Rated T pending on M.


**A/N: this story takes place a year after the Alucard incident and the destruction of Fairy Tale. I haven't read the series all the way through yet so don't spoil it for me please. And also any lovey dovey scenes between Moka and Tsukune never happened. This is strictly a Tsu and Kur pairing. No meddling vampires. Also there will be the gruesome deaths of multiple main characters. So if you don't like that turn back now.**

It was a typical day at yokai academy, typical for Tsukune Aono anyway. His morning consisted of two chest to face hugs, one stalking encounter, one BDSM reference and breakfast for a pink haired vampire. Homeroom was quiet and uneventful, lunch had its moment of entertainment when the group noticed a werewolf being chased by the girl's athletic team and the afternoon was not much different from the morning. A tired and frustrated Tsukune with his entire following hugging him possessively let out a shriek.

"When will this hell end?!" There was nothing different from this day besides the fact that they were all being watched. Through a pool of stagnant water the shadowy figure watched them. With a low thunderous voice it said.

"Tomorrow Aono you will begin to understand what hell truly is." With a bellowing laugh the pool began to boil until there was nothing but the dry cracked earth.

**The nest day in front of the boy's dorm:**

"Hopefully today will be a little less competitive than yesterday." Tsukune thought to himself, walking to the academy.

"Yahoo! Tsukune!"

"Desu! Tsukune!" Tsukune yelped when he heard Kurumu but only saw Yukari running at him. In a moment of panic he ducked just as Yukari jumped. Both Yukari and Kurumu crashed into each other and lay in a crumpled heap. Tsukune ran from them until he was out of breath. A chill entered the air.

"That was really smooth back there Tsukune." Mizore said calmly with a grin, coming from her hiding spot behind a bush near the path.

"Tsukune!" Moka shouted as she ram up to him.

"Good morning Moka and good morning to you too Mizore." He said with a happy smile. Kurumu and Yukari came running up and the group walked together to the academy.

"It's too bad that Fong Fong had to go back to china to help mind the mafia for a while." Tsukune said with slightly sad expression.

"Yeah and Kokoa went to visit father for a while as well." Said Moka. Soon they came upon the front gate and Ruby who was sweeping and mumbling to herself.

"Good morning Ruby." Tsukune said with a smile.

"Good morning everyone, you haven't noticed anything unusual have you?"

"Define unusual." Tsukune said with a grinned. Since being at their school he has encountered all kinds of unusual things, the latest being the giant vampire creature that was going to destroy the world.

"Unusual as in, strange occurrences of nature such as earthquakes." Ruby replied with a serious look.

"I thought that earthquakes couldn't happen unless the barrier was in danger." Moka said looking worried.

"The barrier is fine but the headmaster fears that this might be happening within the confines of the barrier. Meaning something is causing these quakes from the inside. It's probably nothing but it's safe to check." Ruby smiled and continued sweeping until Gin ran up with lightning speed.

"Hey dude, hold this for a moment." Gin shoved a camera into Tsukune's hands and hid behind the girls. Tsukune was too confused to understand at first, but when the mob of girls stampeded his way, he knew all he had to.

"Gin you perverted bastard, you pinned this on me again! "Tsukune screamed. Just before he made a run for his life, the ground began to rumble then violently shake. Students and staff started to run out of the building in a frantic hurry. Suddenly the quake stopped. There was a moment of calm and quiet before there was a great cracking sound and the earth opened up.

The crag opened through the middle of the school, the glass shattered and the foundation broke in half. The crack grew wider and wider. Once it stopped, students stood on both sides of the rifts and looked down into the abyss. Smoke and gas belched out of the dark then a horde of thousands of shrieking red gargoyle like monsters flew out of the dark. They either grabbed students and threw them into the abyss or feasted on the flesh of the fleeing students. Those that weren't tearing students apart or gouging out the eyes of those struck by horror were circling over the field of massacre. More and more of the red devils poured out of the crack.

The group stared, frozen with terror. Watching their teachers and fellow students being slaughtered on a grand scale. One of the creatures dropped the severed head of a freshman girl. It rolled until it bumped Moka's shoe, blankly staring up at her with a frozen lifeless look of agony and fear. Moka let out a high itched scream that rang out over the carnage. All of the devils stopped, looked at the group and let out a wild screech and flew at them. The group ran, sprinting as fast and as hard as they could.

The horde gained rapidly. Tsukune out front stopped and summoned the magic powers within and unleashed a fiery blast that vaporized hundreds of the shrieking demons, thousands more spilled out of the rift. Tsukune started to run again. With the devils within reach and Tsukune right behind the others, he screamed.

"Duck!" He dove and slid in the dirt. The flock passed over head in a mass of shrieks and chaos. He could hear screaming. Screams of agony and desperate pleading for life. Tsukune chanced looking up, he could see the horde had formed a ball in the air around a kicking and screaming person. He jumped to his feet and looked around.

"Yukari! Where's Yukari?!"He screamed looking among his friends

"She…She…" Kurumu stammered, pointing to the mass of death. Suddenly the screams stopped, the horde scattered and began to circle overhead. A limp form fell from the mass and landed on the ground with a thud. They all ran to Yukari then froze when they saw that the swirling mass of chaos and death had torn he in half form the waist and she was still alive.

"No!" Tsukune ran to her side and cradled her in his arms. Kurumu collapsed beside Tsukune in tears. With blood running from the corner of her mouth, Yukari looked up at Tsukune then at Kurumu.

"Tsukune… I'm cold…"

"It's all right, I've got you. You're going to be alright." Tsukune croaked.

"I hope so… there's still so… much fun for us to have." Yukari coughed, blood spattered her blouse. And with that her eyes glazed over and the last ounce of life left the little witch. Tsukune clutched the little girl tightly in his arms, Kurumu cried and screamed with grief until her voice was gone and she was choking on the lump in her throat. Moka kneeled beside her and patted her back until she could breathe again. The devils had disappeared and the only thing heard was the crying of the mourning

"Well well. So it seems it has begun." A voice said from above them. They all looked up to see Medusa standing in a tree above them.

"Did you do this bitch?!" Kurumu transformed and marched toward her.

"Did you kill our friend?" She demanded again.

"No I didn't cause this. But I know who did. This occurrence has only happened one other time in history. The one who caused this is the lord of hell. Lucifer himself, he has cast a curse on this land and all those that die don't really die." Medusa said coolly.

"What do you mean don't really die?" Tsukune asked, still holding Yukari.

"See for yourself." She replied. Just then Yukari's body began to break up into hundreds of black and red orbs which scattered and disappeared.

"Where did she go?" Moka begged.

"While under this curse, any person that dies is sent to hell where would suffer and burn for all eternity." Medusa once again replied calmly. Kurumu then ran back to Tsukune and hid her crying face in his chest.

"Though there is one way you can bring her back." Medusa grinned. Everyone turned their full attention to her, beside Kurumu who remained hidden and listened.

"We're listening." Tsukune said with intent eyes. Medusa chuckled.

"Excellent."

**A/N: Very dark and very graphic was my goal. There is more to come so please read and review. Hate mail is not accepted. If you have a word of advice or support your most welcome on the review board**


End file.
